Pineapples
by poisoncupcake
Summary: Akihiko has a sudden interest in pineapples. But for what reason? Should Misaki be concerned?


**In this new update I decided more smut was needed because reasons. ;)**

* * *

><p>"Misaki, can we buy pineapples?" Usagi-san asked me as we stopped our cart in the fruit section.<p>

I gave him a weird look - why was he asking me? It was his money, so he should be able to buy whatever he wanted. "Of course you can, we are buying it on your card. You can buy whatever you like - as long as we will be eating it." I told him as I sort through the apples to find a good one.

"How many will be enough for us?" he questioned, looking at the pineapples with amazement. He poked at the protruding spikes, and I laughed inwardly.

"One would be enough for both of us, but if you want to be safe, then get two. Make sure they are fresh if you want to eat them today."

He frowned with a tilt of the head. "How do I know if it's fresh or not?"

I walked over to assist him. "You can always tell by the appearance if its ripe or not. Golden yellow with green is a good indication its ripe for eating. Also, smelling and testing if it smells sweet or not is a good indicator." I checked the pineapple, noting its golden yellow color and smelling its sweet fragrance. "This is a good pineapple. Now, choose another one that is similar to this."

Usagi-san looked at the pineapples for some time, making sure to choose the best one from the bunch. He then picked up a similar looking fruit, and handed it over to me. I smelled it - it smell great, and put both of the pineapples in the cart.

"Do you like pineapples, Misaki?" he inquired as we walked away from the fruits.

"Yes, I do like them, though I haven't had them in a while. They are sweet and delicious, though sometimes they give me blisters around my mouth." I explained as I walked over to a register and began handing the items to the cashier to scan. "Might I ask, though," I started, looking at Usagi-san, who was playing with the toys in our register aisle. "What's sparked your interest in pineapples?"

He blinked innocently. "Pineapples are fascinating," picking up the one in the cart, he continued, "Just look at how yellow they are - and inside they become even more yellow. And, these spikes, though meant to look dangerous and threatening, seem utterly harmless when actually touched. What astounding fruits they are," his gaze became focused on the pineapple hard, as if he were entranced by its quality.

I laugh, and took the pineapple from him. "Usagi-san, you seem to find things that are yellow interesting. Eggs, pineapples, do you also find bananas great?" I joked.

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, don't you know how much I love bananas?"

I quizzically glanced at him. "You never told me you liked bananas."

"I love bananas," he smiled, assisting me with the groceries. "They are one of my favorite fruits. They taste delicious," he walked closer to me, almost closing the distance between us. I was surprised at how close he came to me, but brushed it off as just one of his habits.

"Should we go back to get a bundle of bananas, then, if you like them so much?" I asked him.

"No need. I have a banana at home." he grinned.

Furrowing my eyebrows, I questioned, "Well, don't you think we would need more? For another week, I'm sure one banana won't be sufficient if you have a craving for them."

"I don't need many bananas, I just need one." he licked his lips, but I looked at him confusingly. "That one banana is delicious and satisfies my craving very well."

"What if you crave it the next day?"

"I will eat it again."

"But it's only one banana. You can't eat another if you already ate the one you have." Usagi-san could be really confusing sometimes...

He laughed beautifully, stopping my heart. He leaned in close to my ear, his cold breath caressing my ear. "I'm talking about this," he grabbed me down _there_, "tasty banana right here."

I gasped with wide eyes and backed away from him, looking the other way. "Pervert! This isn't the proper place to be doing stuff like that!" I huffed, finishing giving the groceries to the cashier. "People could be watching!" I whispered under my breath as he passed by me to pay for the groceries.

"So?" he raised an eyebrow in a challenging manner.

"Its not a proper thing to do in a public place!" I blushed a deeper red.

"So you're saying at home it would be more proper?"

"...I-I guess..."

"And you would allow me to do such things to you?" wicked was his smile.

"...M-maybe." I didn't look at him.

"Interesting," was all he said. I looked at him to see him smiling at me. He then turned towards the cashier, and accepted the receipt.

* * *

><p>"Do you know how to cut pineapples?" Usagi-san questioned when we arrived home. He demanded to eat the pineapples immediately, and for that, I needed to cut them for him. Immediately.<p>

I looked at him with offense. "If I can cut salmon, obviously I can cut pineapples."

He smiled. "I was only joking, Misa-chan."

I did a double take at him= the name caught my attention. "W-What kind of name is that for me?" I pouted with narrowed eyebrows, chopping the skin off the pineapple.

"Its my nickname for you. Its cute, isn't it?" his innocent face gazed up at mine, entrancing me to accept a nickname from him.

"I-I don't like it."

He pouted. "Why not? I picked it specially for you..."

I glared at him. "It makes me sound more like a girl than ever! I already have a girlish name, so I don't need a nickname to reinforce it..." I explained bitterly. "A-And, I don't exactly have a manly physique."

"But I like it for you," Usagi-san's violet eyes pierced through my emerald ones, begging me to fall prey to his advances. I looked away, attempting to catch my breath. He stood up, and leaned in close to me. "And I love the way your body is. It's perfect, just right for me."

His intoxicating smell and dominating presence caught me off guard, and I paused for a moment attempting to regain my composure. "I-I'll think about it, okay?" I mumbled as I began cutting the pineapple in pieces.

Usagi-san chuckled, seeming to understand the effect he had on me. Reluctantly, I finished cutting up the first pineapple, and sat with Usagi-san to eat.

As I took a bite of the pineapple, I smiled. The sweetness mixed with the tartness created a mixture that was utterly enjoyable; the juiciness filled my mouth and satisfied the craving I had for something refreshing and tasty.

I saw Usagi-san eating it, looking as though he was satisfied with the fruit. "It tastes really great." the curves of his lips lifted upwards, and he proceeded to eat more. I joined him in the act of eating more, loving the taste it brought on my tongue. Who knew a fruit with spikes could taste so delicious?

Before I knew it, we had run out of pineapple pieces. "Do you want more? I can chop up another one for you,"

"If you eat it with me then I will have another pineapple, please." He rested his head on his hand, giving me a warm, yet mysterious smile.

I got up to chop another pineapple, and began to think deeply. Usagi-san surely was into pineapples today. Maybe he was desperately craving pineapples, and he had to satisfy his taste buds. I knew all too well that he had to have his filling to be satisfied.

I didn't want to think much about the pineapples. After all, it was pretty nice to spend an afternoon snacking on pineapples with Usagi-san before he had to go work on his novel. I sat down with Usagi-san and helped him to finish the slices.

"Do you want me to buy more pineapples for you later this week?" I asked, popping a slice and relishing the juices.

"I'll see," He looked at me with a look of seductiveness in his eye. "I'll see if I crave more pineapples. But as of now, I have been fully satisfied." he stood up, and gently kiss my head. "Thanks for the afternoon together. I enjoyed it," he stroked my cheek before leaving to go upstairs.

My cheeks blushed, and I smiled a bit to myself. As long as Usagi-san was happy, it made me happy too.

* * *

><p>"All done with dinner?" I questioned Usagi-san, who just finished his plate.<p>

After our afternoon snacking, Usagi-san left to finish up his work while I cleaned the home. After cleaning the whole home, I rested for a few hours and watched some TV. I then cooked dinner for Usagi-san, who seemed to be looking eager and excited.

"Yes, it was delicious, Misaki." he flashed his pearly white teeth at me. My heart stopped, and I quickly picked up his plate and began to wash them.

I was halfway done with the dishes when I felt Usagi-san's arms around me. I sighed, knowing this all too well. I learned to get used to this. I felt him get close to my ear, and he gently whispered, "Can I taste my banana now?"

I blushed, remembering _that_ innuendo - and my embarrassment at that incident made me want to get away before things got out of hand. "N-No! I'm busy doing the dishes."

"I'd rather have you do me," he grinned maliciously, rubbing his hands all over me.

I became speechless and red. I didn't know what to say, or how to respond to such a statement. Usagi-san was becoming horny - and when he became horny, he would somehow manage to make me feel the same way through a convoluted scheme! I huffed, attempting to slip myself out of his hold. But Usagi-san was too strong for me. His arms tightened around me, his breath cooled my heated skin, his hands working their magic on me... I could feel myself becoming turned on.

"I thought you said you would allow me to do such things at home," he started nibbling at my ear, tightening his hold on me.

"I-I said maybe!" I replied, attempting to get his lips away from me. Wherever his lips touched induced my body into... sinful deeds. But Usagi-san knew this, and used this to his advantage. His lips lightly touched my neck - in one of my sensitive areas. I released a low moan, feeling a rush of pleasure pulsing in my body. I moaned lowly, not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

"No. I want it now..." He turned me around, gripping my chin and forcing me to look in his hypnotic stare. "You wouldn't deny your lover of what he wants - which makes him happy?" Usagi-san raised an eyebrow with a smirk. He knew he won. He just needed a few more key points to win, and I would be all his. I stared in a daze, unable to break off from him. I felt blood go to my lower regions, and I started to crave affection from him.

Usagi-san grinned, and started gently kissing my face. His pecks were light, dancing on my face swiftly and quickly - yet they weren't enough. I wanted more. His tongue slipped through to lick my face slowly, yet excruciatingly painful. I wanted more.

His lips sparked a euphoria in me - one which I wanted against my lips. Yet, as he got closer to my lips, he avoided them and started kissing the other side of my face. I whined, desperate for his lips to crash against mine in an everlasting dance which would fulfill my needs.

"N-Nghnn... No," I gasped, barely answering his question as I felt his arms stroking me everywhere I wanted. I couldn't think properly when he aroused me. And he obviously knew this. I grasped his clothing tightly, desperate for more affection.

"Then... give in." he whispered before finally crashing his lips against mine.

I moaned heavily at the pleasure that began to course through me. His mouth massaged mine in a way I couldn't even fathom - I could only process how it made me feel. His tongue slipped through to my mouth, and I released a breathy moan. Usagi-san took that chance to go deeper into my mouth; his tongue played around and explored my mouth into its deepest parts.

My tongue met his tongue through our deep kisses - my tongue attempted to wrestle his for dominance. I always initiated the battle with his tongue, and he always won, but it was fun to play the game with him. His tongue dominated mine within an instant, and I felt myself grow weaker as he dominated my whole body.

I groaned at how he made me feel - he was causing me to become rock hard. I wrapped my arms around him to bring us closer to each other. Usagi-san, however, took it a step farther. He grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist.

"Aaaah!" I gasped, breaking the kiss. I felt his member rub salaciously against mine. He was so hot and hard against me - I wanted to feel more. "W-Wait, Usagi-san-"

"I don't want to wait." His lips moved against mine, barely allowing me to breathe.

"B-But," I gasped, needing air to properly speak. "Sh-Shouldn't we do this somewhere more comfortable? I-I don't think I can support myself-"

He grinned, and then suddenly pushed me up against a wall. "Is that better?"

"Well, no-" Usagi-san didn't listen to me as he began to ravish my neck. He nipped and sucked, determined to leave red patches everywhere. "Usagi-san!" I gasped, gripping at threads of his silver hair. God... his lips inflamed my skin. He could turn me on just by looking at me. Usagi-san was so amazing to me. "I can't - aah!" he generously sucked my collarbone, and I tightened my hold on his silver locks, moaning loudly. "B-bedroom...!"

"You want to be in the bedroom?" his smile turned dark and lustful. "My, my, I have a naughty little boy, don't I?" He then held me up with his arms and took me off the wall. "If the bedroom is where you're comfortable, then we can go there - to our private little place."

"H-How am I naughty?" I gasped, unable to form coherent sentences. It felt as though Usagi-san's every touch, every kiss, sent me into delirium. I couldn't think straight, nor could I fully control what I could do. As he supported me, I got the chance to catch myself. It was amazing how I could go from doing the dishes to have Usagi-san doing me in under 5 minutes. As much as it annoyed me, it got me thrilled and excited.

I soon felt the cold, comforting bed underneath me, and I relaxed into it's coziness. I sighed heavily, letting Usagi-san take my shirt off and lay kisses on my chest.

"Do you like it, Misaki?" his lips approached my nipples. His mouth teased one of them while the hand played with the other one, and I could feel him smiling while he teased me. I groaned loudly at the affection I was being shown. "Don't be shy, love," He started licking them, making sure they were thoroughly coated with his saliva before he started sucking them.

"AAH!" I moaned heavily. I was so sensitive there, I couldn't control myself. Usagi-san played with the other nipple, and I felt as though I would start melting. He licked me, sucked me, played with me so skillfully I felt as thought I would cum right then and there. Beads of sweat formed at my forehead, and I felt myself losing to his magical charm.

"Tell me you love it." he grinned as he began to unzip my pants. He pulled both my pants and boxers down until they hung at my knees, and started to play with my erection.

"W-What?" I asked incoherently, attempting to sit up. But as soon as Usagi-san touched me, I felt a pleasure that sent me spiraling into the depths of insanity, sending me back down on the bed. "AAAH! Haaaah... Mnhhhh," He started pumping me ever so generously, making sure I was pleasured plenty. I couldn't think about anything except for that amazing hand doing wonders to me.

"Tell me you love what I do to you. Tell me that I make you hot and horny, and I will continue." he grinned, stopping his action.

I breathed, then blinked at the realization of his sentence. "Usagi-san..." I whined. The rabbit could be so mean sometimes. I was so desperate for him to touch me. He had turned me on, and I couldn't go on until he satisfied me.

He laid right beside me, not touching me as he stared at my shameful form. He was grinning ear to ear.

I looked down, squeezing my eyes tightly. "...You do..."

I felt him come closer to me. "I do what to you?" his cold breath stimulated my hot body.

I pouted. "Usagi-san... that's not fair."

"You're right," he smiled cutely. "it's late and we should be going to sleep." he started to turn away.

I grabbed his arm, not wanting to look at his eyes. We paused our movements - he was waiting for me to say it. "...I-I like what you do to me... Y-You make me feel h-hot..." I whispered the last part, feeling my whole body go red from embarrassment. This rabbit will kill me with all the embarrassing things he makes me say...

"And?"

I whimpered. "A-and n-needy." I didn't want to use such a dirty word.

Usagi-san laughed as he turned around. "Such a cutie, Misaki," he kissed me passionately and started fondling me down there. "You should be more open with me, Misaki. I like it when you express you desires with me." his face seemed to be genuine. "Sometimes I need reassurance as well,"

I looked up to him, feeling awful at the realization Usagi-san might have been thinking he wasn't doing good to me. That could never happen at all. Usagi-san was so amazing and great. I would have thought all my moaning would have given him a clue. "Usagi-san... You're r-really great to me..." I looked away, embarrassed a bit.

"I know," he sat on top of me. "I just love to hear you say it." he smiled as if he won, and I looked away quickly, wanting to hide under a pillow. "And now, my reward for you," His smug look returned to his face as he resumed our session. He lowered himself, pecking my torso and stomach with his lips. His skilled tongue appeared from his mouth as he reached my hard lower regions - both, soon, became attracted to each other.

"W-Wait- AAH!" I gasped heavily, moaned, and groaned so loudly I was afraid I would be heard. But as soon as Usagi-san latched his lips on my erection, it sent me into a high which I wouldn't be able to come down. His hot mouth sucked me, his large tongue licking me everywhere I wanted - I felt as though I would lose my mind the way he was treating me. "AHH!" I gasped heavily, gripping his hair strands and unconsciously pulling him down.. "Usagi-san - ahh! Hnnn... mmmhm." I panted heavily. He was so good to me... He made me feel so amazing...

"Mmm, Misaki, you taste even more sweeter this time." he came up, grinning at me as he pumped me roughly. "Aren't you curious why?" He handled my member roughly, as though reading my subconscious at what I liked. But I wanted his hot mouth against me - I wanted him to taste me, to send me into a blissful pleasure zone like he always does. "Mmm, you taste so sweet Misaki," he grinned, licking his hands before pumping me more. "Maybe the pineapples we got did their magic on you..."

"Pineapples...?" I questioned faintly.

"Pineapples make this," he caressed me there a bit roughly, making some precum spill out. "Taste sweet." His cool lips touched my hot face, and I moaned heavily. "Would you like to try?"

Usagi-san flipped our positions so that I was on top and he was on the bottom. I blushed even more at our positions. I wasn't used to being on top - sure, there were a few times I was just to make Usagi-san happy. But, I was so exposed and I felt shy being naked and having eyes raked on my form.

"Aren't you curious as to how sweet it is?" Usagi-san questioned, sitting up and getting close to my face.

"N-No-"

"Don't lie to me, Misaki..." his hands trailed down my arms. "You know you want to try it..." Usagi-san led my hand to his massive erection. I blushed at how huge it was - I didn't know how that enormous organ fit into me every time we did it. My hand brushed it, and I began to shy away. I wasn't used to openly feeling him like this. He made my hand squeeze him, and I heard him grunt appreciatively. "Taste me,"

Perhaps it was his provocative words egging me on, or maybe my lust driven mind, or maybe I was just daring. But I lowered myself down to his behemoth member, and hesitantly grabbed it. Slowly, I pumped him, hoping that it would be a start for me before I dared to go further. I heard Usagi-san begin to moan, and I looked up to him to see him with his head back, smiling faintly.

It dared me to go further - I lowered my mouth until my tongue was near enough to lick off the precum on his member. I heard Usagi-san gasp, and it gave me enough confidence to lick more of him. Usagi-san did taste sweeter than normal. I blushed at the thought. I once in a while gave Usagi-san a blow-job, so I was familiar with Usagi-san. I wasn't very familiar, but I could remember how he tastes... it was distinctive, but somehow addicting.

I put my whole mouth over him to see if I could taste more of him. I sucked all around him, tasting the sweetness of the pineapples in his precum.

"Fuck... Misaki..." Usagi-san groaned heavily. I felt his hands grip my hair - it incited me to do even more to him, to make him feel weak like he made me.

I sucked his hard shaft more so than before, tasting everything he had to offer. I rolled my tongue all over him, and I felt his grip on me tighten. I heard him groan loudly, and he unconsciously thrusted into my mouth. Not that I minded - his cock felt amazing in my mouth. I wanted to feel more from him. I lowered myself more into him, beginning to deep throat him. The sweetness of the pineapple brought about a different taste sensation, one that I wanted more of.

"Yes... Take it all the way, Misaki." he thrusted harder into my mouth and gripped the strands of my hair tightly. I moaned heavily, liking the new position we were in. I felt his cock breach the back of my throat, and I did my best to hold my gag reflex. Just for fun, I constricted my throat around him - which earned me a moan."Mmm, God, Misaki, you're amazing," Usagi-san breathed heavily. He lifted my head from his member, and I whined a bit. I wanted to make Usagi-san climax instead of the other way around. He silenced any complaints I would have with a passionate kiss, making sure I wouldn't remember any of them. I wrapped my arms around him, engaging in the kiss, feeling needy for my rabbit.

"Do I taste sweeter this time?" Usagi-san inquired curiously.I looked down, too shy to answer.

"M-maybe a little..." I breathed, still attempting to recover. Usagi-san flashed a lusty grinned, as if satisfied with the response. "The pineapples have done their magic, then." He rubbed his hips against me speedily.

"AAAH!" I moaned, grabbing his shoulders. That felt so amazing. "Usagi-san..." I breathed in between moans. He rubbed them harder and harder with each thrust, and each time, my voice pitched higher and higher.

"I need you now," Usagi-san whispered heavily, lifting my hips and resting them onto his enormous erection.

"AAH! Usagi-san! Wait-!" I gasped heavily at the sudden feeling of him inside of me. I wasn't prepared for the sudden penetration, and it was a bit painful. A bit. But there was so much pleasure as I took more and more of him in me. "Ahh...!" I lowered myself all the way down until I couldn't go anymore, and began grinding my hips against him unconsciously in a desperate attempt to feel more of his heavenly cock inside of me.

"Mmm, Misaki," he grinned, grabbing my hips in a bruising grip and licking my exposed neck. "You're such a naughty boy..." he made his way up to my mouth, where he bit my plumped lips. "I love that about you."

He then raised my hips slowly and brought them back down fiercely. He repeated the action once more, and this soon became a rhythm of fierce skin slapping and heavy moans. The sounds stimulated me - I wanted more and more of what Usagi-san was giving to me.

"Ahh..." I moaned heavily, laying my head against his shoulder, gripping him tightly. I felt my nails dig into his skin, dragging against each time he slammed himself against me. While I worried it might have hurt him, his heavy moans told me that it stimulated him to no end.

The slow, tortuous motion of him entering me made me impatient. I wanted him to go faster - I wanted to feel him ram into me and grip me so tightly that I would be bruised in the morning. "Usagi-san," I gasped, looking at him with a lust filled gaze. "F-faster..." I gasped.

Usagi-san grinned. "My, my, someone is impatient," his fingers lightly trailed down my back. "You want it faster, hmm?" he teased me. "I think you will have to egg me on a bit more to get me to do that..."

I whined, and I kissed him greedily with full ferocity. I wrapped my arms around him, not letting any space separating us. I grinded myself against him once more, knowing he loved that. "Please, Akihiko-san..." I whispered.

"Oh, now you've just unleashed the animal, Misaki," his voice sounded animalistic, desperate, and lust driven. He proceeded to ram into me at a god given speed, smirking.

"AHH!" I screamed loudly at the sudden pace he was going at. Usagi-san was determined to make me moan as loud as possible. Usagi-san changed from being gentle and slow to rough and hard with me. And I knew that I loved it alot. I loved his rough handling with me - it stimulated me, being handled in such a way.

"U-Usagi-san..." I moaned each time he thrusted into me. It seemed to drive him to do more.

"Yes... say my name until your only thoughts are me..." he whispered coolly in my ear.

"I-I can't... handle!" I dug my fingers deeper into him, throwing my head back as he hit my prostrate repeatedly, never stopping. "Ah!... Ah!" I moaned heavily, feeling sweat travel down my forehead.

"Of course you can," Usagi-san smirked, going faster and harder, never stopping himself. He gripped my hands in an iron grasp as he crashed his lips against mine. His tongue entered without any hesitation, exploring me so passionately and inflaming my skin to a burning temperature. His hands met my behind, to which he massaged with his large hands before slapping me.

"Such a nice ass," he told me with a smile. I gasped heavily, but he wanted our mouths to stay together, not wanting to hear my response. Usagi-san continued spanking me, becoming rougher each time. I could feel my behind becoming red from him slapping me, but I didn't mind it one bit.

"Usagi-san!" the seductive sounds only stimulated my need for him more. I wanted more of what he was doing. And just when I thought he couldn't stimulate me more, he used his free hand to pump me down there in tune with his thrusting. "Ah!" I couldn't handle it all - the pleasure was too much for me to bear! Everything he was doing to me caused me to reach my peak.

"I'm coming-" I gasped before Usagi-san forced my mouth into his.

Usagi-san hit me one last time before both of us came at the same time. His hot seed was released into me while I released onto him - but I was in too much of a high to even care. I felt weak and tired - but satisfied.

Usagi-san chuckled, bringing me into his arms while laying down. He stroked my hair gently as both of us breathed heavily, attempting to calm ourselves from our euphoric high.

"So, does that mean we can get more pineapples?" Usagi-san broke the silence.

"Hell no." I mumbled before closing my eyes and falling asleep.


End file.
